Remembering Then
by marcieivy
Summary: Marceline is typically against going to Peeb's birthday bashes, almost as much as PB hates throwing them. Definite Bubbline ensuing, rated M for later chapters.I really appreciate reviews(: Bubbline sugarless gum Bubbleline yuri Adventure Time, Marceline x Princess Bubblegum
1. She Showed Up

**He y guys! So this is my first attempt to publish anything I've written for these two, so I know it isn't great… Feedback would definitely help though. I know this Chapter is kinda boring but the plot will thicken soon(:**

**I (unfortunately) so not own Adventure Time or any of the characters.**

Marceline was sitting on the porch of her small purple home, located on the inside of a cave right outside the Candy Kingdom. She could hear all of the commotion from the day's celebratory events inside the castle grounds perfectly clearly, even though she was still so miles away from the epicenter of all the noise. "Ugh, why does Bonnie still celebrate her little birthday? You'd think by now she'd be tired of being another older..", Marceline said aloud to herself. Even though Princess Bubblegum was nearly half as old as she (which is still a few thousand years), she still decided to celebrate her birthday ever year. Most of the kingdom was now wondering whether she still did it out of celebratory spirit, or if it had just become habit.

"WOAH MAN, SLOW DOWN!"

Marceline heard Finn yelling to Jake, as he rode on Jake's back as the stretchy little dog raced down to Marceline's house with extremely elongated steps. After a few more bounds, both were standing at the steps of the porch. "Hey Marc, you coming down to Peeb's B-day bash?", Finn asked The Vampire Queen in his boyishly enthusiastic voice. As much as the Centuries old rocker girl had grown to despise this sort of naive youth, she couldn't bring herself to dislike Finn and his brotherly canine companion. She had no choice but to admire his adventurish spirit, which is a trait she had in common with him. "Nah man, I think I'm gonna kick at home today. Too much going on in the big ole city today. I don't deal well with crowds of people that stick to me," she answered. "Oh that's cool, we don't really wanna be all up on the sticky peeps either, so Jake was gonna lift us up over the crowd. You can float up with us and see the princess open her presents. I hear they're so Mathematical this year!," replies Finn. Finn looked up at the Vamp, his eyes full of expectancy. She sighed. "Fine, I guess I'll go, but only for you two butts".

Bubblegum had been planning this party for weeks. She did her best to make sure every yearly celebration of her birth was better than the last. It was become harder and harder to outdo herself, and harder and harder to keep up with her loyal subject's expectations. Currently she was looking for a way to set the castle grounds alight with rainbow fire, without actually melting her poor candy citizens. She frowned. Lately she had been wondering why she even bothered anymore. Her birthday celebrations brought no joy her in hundreds of years. The last time she was happy on her birthday, disaster ensued. She not only managed to permanently trap herself at the age of 18, but she also lost the person she cared for most. A person who hadn't shown up for her party since. Nonetheless, PB rose from her desk, and started to dress herself for the occasion. She decided to go with the typical pink dress, with her long chewy hair down by her sides. "Well, she thought to herself, here goes nothing.

Out on her balcony, the princess scanned over the crowd. The outcome was the same as usual; it seemed as though almost everyone had shown up to see what sort of spectacular show she would put on this year. She stepped forward and leaned slightly over the rails, preparing to address the swarm of sweet people: "My sweet citizens of Candy Kingdom, welcome to the annual celebration of my Day of Birth. No doubt you are all looking forward to the wonderful festivities ahead, so I will keep this brief. I appreciate all of your support in my ruling of this Kingdom. I will always do my best to keep you all safe and sound. The Kingdom has been blessed with peace and happiness. I find this reason to celebrate!" With her final words, a dome swept over the city, eliminating the light from the sun above. From the dome, bright shining liquids began to fall. When the drops hit the ground, they exploded into a thousand pieces and that shown like glitter. Music stared blasting from the towers, and thus the party began. "well, I hope they enjoy this…. ", Peebs muttered to herself as she turned to walk back into her room and escape the noises of elation below her. That's when something high in the air caught her glimpse. It was Finn and Jake, towering about the crowds, dancing in their own special part of the atmosphere. She looked closer. There seemed to be another small figure up in the sky with them... Shock flashed across her features. Could it be? No, it was impossible. Marceline, a girl that had once been so dear to her, hated her now. She would never show up to one of the parties. The last time she did, Princess Bubblegum knowingly destroyed the girl, without showing remorse. But of course she did regret it. She thought about Marceline every day since. She thought about the friendship they had. A friendship that had the potential for so much more. A friendship that she threw away, for fear that the feelings the girls shared would ruin her royal persona and her ability to rule a people that so desperately needed leadership. But, as the pretty pink teen glanced back at the long slender figure floating so high above her, there was no doubt. It was Marceline.

The princess sat at her desk, hands frantically ting back her hair, something she often did when plotting. A new sort of fire burned inside the young fierce ruler. A fire that would stop at nothing to get the two girls together at last.


	2. We're Complicated

**Oh hey, you're back...**

"Finally", Marceline thought. "This party is almost over. Finn and Jake had insisted on being the last people to leave Princess Bubblegum's birthday bash. "Hey guys!" she called over to the dancing duo, "I think the party is pretty much dead now. Can we leave now?" "No way lady!" Finn called out over the still blaring music. "There's still like, three more people that have to leave before we do!" Marceline was getting impatient. Truthfully, she had only come to catch glimpses of the Princess, who had yet to show herself after the speech she gave at the beginning of the party. Even at that short time she had been able to look at the pink-skinned girl, pangs of sadness arced through her body. How she wished it would just turn into anger, but no. All the felt was heartbreak; heartbreak she would keep to herself for the rest of eternity. How could she tell anyone else? Who would understand how she, Queen of the Underworld, had fallen for such a prissy little princess? Or better yet, how this same girl broke her heart? After trying again in vain to get the attention of the dancing brothers, she sulkily floated to the darkest corner she could find. Maybe there she could get some peace to live out her dreariness.

Thirty Minutes Earlier

Bonnibell finally had her plan. She knew the Vampire Queen well enough to know that the angst filled 1000+ year old teen didn't really associate herself with the party scene. She would eventually try and sulk off to some dark corner to be alone. And, with the help of _**science, **_she determined the exact coordinates of the corner Marcie would go off to. Now of course, she thought about how this might make her seem a bit like a stalker. But maybe she could play it all off as a coincidence. There was no law against her hiding in a corner of her castle.

Present

"…. Bonnie? What are you doing here?!" Marceline couldn't believe what she was seeing. The one place she didn't ever expect to see her former best friend, and there she was. Bonnibell looked at her, a nonchalant expression on her face, but it was obvious she was forcing it there. "Oh hey. I didn't expect you to show up here." The tone in PB's voice was shaking. Marceline thought for an instant that maybe the girl was scared of her for some reason. Then she remembered her Bonnie was afraid of the dark. As much as she didn't want to show she still had any kind of emotion towards the girl anymore, Marceline knew she had the get the Princess into some light before she had a full blown panic attack. "Bonnie, I have a feeling that you weren't standing over here for your own amusement. If it's me you want to talk to, I'd be willing to go inside. You know, where there's some light and where you won't piss your pants with fear". A look of relief washed over Bubblegum's face, a look that quickly switched to anger. "Marceline! Don't talk like that. It's vulgar." Nonetheless, she grabbed Marceline's wrist and dragged her up to the top of the highest tower in the castle, which served as her bedroom. Once the girls reached their destination both sat awkwardly on PB's bed. "So," Bonnie started, "Why exactly did you show up tonight?" Marceline looked at the floor, embarrassed. "Well, I hadn't really had the nerve to come on my own. Not since… You know… But this year, Finn and Jake drug me down. I didn't really have a choice. Okay well, maybe I did. I could've stopped them from bringing me if I wanted to. I guess they were the excuse to come I needed for myself…" Marceline looked up at her long lost friend. "So what did you bring me up here for? I know you don't think the way I do, so the fact that you drug me up to your bedroom doesn't ring the same bells for me as it does for you." Bubblegum blushed. She had forgotten how Marceline would probably react to this situation. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about _that_ night. I know you probably won't believe me when I say this, but I didn't mean those things I said to you." Marceline suddenly laughed. "Wait, wait, you mean the things you said to me, the things that have been weighing me down for years… They were just lies?! Why the hell would you do that to someone?! Why the FUCK would you do that to me? After I told you that you were the only person I ever loved. DO remember what you said?" Marceline screamed. Tears welled up in Bubblegum's eyes. "I… I don't exactly remember. I was such a wreck then..." Marceline laughed again, this time hysterically. "So you don't remember? Okay, let you remind you, word for word. You told me to leave, out of our kingdom and your life. You told me to forget anything I ever thought we might have had together. Bonnibell, you told me go die. To die. Do you know how hard I tried to do that? But I couldn't, and the fact that I was living against your will made my life miserable. "By now, the Princess was completely in tears. "But I didn't mean that. I was just trying to protect my kingdom. If I'm going to protect them I can't exactly spend my time parading around with the Queen of Evil!...". She waivered. "Wait, I take that back. It's just, as much as I feel for you, we aren't compatible on a level that's good for us or the kingdoms we rule." "You're right." Marceline said, suddenly calm. "But you know what level we are compatible on?" In a split second, Marceline had the Bonnibell pinned on her back to the bed. She leaned forward until her lips were just grazing those of the princess. "This one", she whispered. "Marceline…" Bubblegum murmured… We… We ca-". Before she could finish her sentence, Marceline pressed her lips against the other girl's mouth. Bubblegum struggled, but after a few moments, the need to kiss her once best friend was overwhelming. She gave in, and their once rough kiss melted into something much softer. Finally, Marceline pulled away. She turned away before Bonnie could get a good look, but PB could've sworn she saw the girl crying. Marceline moved over to the edge of the bed and dangled her legs over the side. "So… ", she spoke quietly, to where her companion had to strain to hear her words, "How do you plan on explaining what just happened to me? We still incompatible?" Bubblegum sighed, and then moved to where she was sitting right behind the tall grey girl's back and draped her arms around the girl's shoulders. "I think that right now", she whispered into the girl's pointed ear, "what we are is complicated."

**For some reason I decided to continue this xP Please review and tell me what you think. It's probably gonna take me a few chapters to get where I want to be with these two, then I have a pretty big twist in mind. Review please, so I can know this needs to be continued. **


	3. A Whole New World (Literally)

**Hey guys! Sorry this has taken me so long. This Chapter is really short, but I couldn't leave you all hanging!**

* * *

Marceline woke with a start. She looked around, to get a grasp on her surroundings. The four walls that boxed her in were a light pink color. The Eastern wall had French windows leading to a balcony, through which the morning sun was pouring in. _The Sun! _ Marceline pushed her body up against the headboard. Although the sun posed no threat to her in its current place, she was still timid around the site of it while she was lacking the proper coverage. Overcoming her momentary shock, Marceline slid back down into under the blankets of the bed. On her way under the sea of comforters, her side brushed against a warm mass. "_Wha…_ Bonnibel. I stayed the night with BONNIBEL.", she silently screamed to herself. Marceline propped herself up on her arm, hoping to get a better view of the currently dreaming Princess. She watched in admiration as her new found companion whispered carefully calculated candy equations in her sleep. Marceline, weary she might be venturing outside the lines of her current boundaries (she wasn't quite sure what all had happened the previous night. All she remembered was a near perfect kiss), wearily reached a hand out to the other girl's cheek. Lightly, she pressed her palm against soft pink skin. "I think I could get used to this every morning….", she thought to herself. She looks so sweet. So untouched by all the corruption she faces, as part of her duty ruling this sickeningly sweet place. Just as her thoughts began to wonder to how she might be able to help her sweet ruler overcome such evils, the girl the held in her hand began to stir. Ever so slowly, her eyes opened, making immediate contact with the vampire's. "Oh..", Princess Bubblegum gasped softly. "I didn't expect you to be here when I woke up. Honestly, I figured it all was a wonderful dream." She paused for a moment. "Is… Is this a dream still? Oh Marcie, say it isn't. Say you've finally forgiven me." Tears began to well up in her eyes. Marceline sighed, and gently wiped the tears from her Bonni's cheek. "Of course I forgive you. And no, it wasn't a dream. After all, I'm pretty sure that if this was all in your head we wouldn't be so… _Dressed…_ right now." A sly grin crossed her face with that last comment. Bonni blushed, and then sung her legs over the side of the bed. "I should probably be getting ready for the day. I'm pretty sure I have something that's to your taste around her somewhere if you want to get some clean clothes on. Nothing in this room has changed, and you've been in here before. Look around for yourself. I've got to be going." With that, the Princess left the room. "Well, isn't she just as polite as ever." Marcie said aloud to herself. "Welp, I better get changed. I wanna be all clean and shizz when she decided to tell me our next course of action. Hopefully it'll be a little more than kissing this time."

* * *

Princess Bubblegum was striding down the castle stairs, on her way to her lab. She had to get away from all the commotion of the upper floors of the castle. She needed time to think. "Ooohh Fuck!", she thought to herself as she glided down the hall to the secret entrance of her laboratory. "What am I doing?! I went thousands of years avoiding this problem, and then all of the sudden she makes her way into my bed?! Nonetheless, nothing happened. We kissed. Cuddled a bit. Nothing else. Nothing I can't fix. What shall I tell her though? Should I just end all of this now?... No. I can't. She means too much to me for me to just leave her like that. I have to go back and tell her that this is going to be okay. Hopefully she's still in my room." Bonni turned on her heels to make her way back to her bedroom. As she made it up the stairs and to the balcony that ran across from on wall to the other over the grand entrance into the castle, she heard the familiar sound of a shrill arctic wind blowing towards the large stained glass window running alongside the balcony. "Oh come on," she groaned in frustration. "I really _really _do not have time for The Ice King right now." Too late. The glass window was blown in by the force of the wind, sending multicolored glass raining down on her. As the rain of glass stopped, she stood herself up to face her frequent captor. To her surprise, it wasn't him in front of her, but an old looking worn out book. "What's he up to this time?" she thought. She reached for the book, and wiped the glass off the cover. The Adventures of Fiona and Cake. "Hmm.." I've never heard of this book before. What is the Ice King up to this time?"She flipped open the front cover of the book, and as she did, she world went white.

Princess Bubblegum woke up with a start. She looked around. She was still in the castle, but the window wasn't broken. "Must have been repaired," she thought. "But, why would the candy workers leave me here on the ground?" She heard footsteps approaching her rapidly Oh dear! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" A soft male voice called out to her. She turned to see who was calling out to her. What she saw made her jaw drop. It was herself calling out. Only this she was a _he_.

* * *

**Ha! Well there's your twist. Don't worry. I'm gonna get Marcie up to speed with the next update, which shouldn't take as long as this one did. I've been really stressed lately so I haven't had time to write. Anyway, do you like the idea?**


End file.
